Hotel Night
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Doyle and Van Rook cease searching for Argost during the night and spend it at a hotel together.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS.

HOTEL NIGHT

Doyle and Van Rook found themselves falling asleep on one of the London buses. The young man opened his eyes. ''We should find a hotel. We can continue searching for Argost tomorrow,'' he said. The Eastern European mercenary sat up. ''Are you paying for the lodge?'' he inquired.

Doyle rolled his eyes before getting off the bus with his companion. He and Leonidas Van Rook found and entered one of the inns. They eventually went to their room where they saw a small restroom and a single bed. They glanced at one another.  
''You can always sleep on the floor!'' Van Rook said. ''No. We can split the bed!'' his former apprentice muttered.

He observed the dark-haired mercenary walking into the restroom. He was startled when the older man gasped. He rushed to his side and saw his grin.  
''Razors and shaving cream!'' Leonidas smiled. He looked annoyed when Doyle rolled his eyes again. He pointed at his five o' clock shadow.

''Your girlfriend took my razors when she stabbed me in the back!'' he said. His former sidekick refused to say anything. He still remembered when Abbey Grey attempted to feed him to the Allegewi some time ago. *I loved her!* he thought while frowning. His expression happened to be one of disgust when Leonidas removed his crude ''armor'  
and threw it at him. ''Put it near the furniture!'' Van Rook ordered.

Doyle scowled while obeying. He took off his boots and sat on the edge of the bed.  
He viewed the other man shaving his face. He saw the remote and switched on the TV.  
His eyes were wide when the Weird World logo appeared on the screen. V.V. Argost sat behind a desk while introducing his show.

Leonidas cleaned his bare face before joining him. He seemed a bit surprised to see the strange villain. ''It's a repeat!'' his companion informed him. ''Oh!'' Van Rook muttered before undressing. He noticed Doyle's scowl and folded his arms across his shirtless upper body. ''What? At least I'm in my underwear!'' he said.

He and the young man got under the blanket. He viewed Argost's show while the latter stripped and dropped his clothes on the floor. ''Where is that freak of nature?'' he whispered. The young man's shoulders ascended very slowly. ''I'm certain we'll find Argost'' he assured him. He used the remote to switch the TV off.

''Is the show too scary? Are you going to have nightmares tonight?'' Leonidas teased.  
''Just go to sleep!'' Doyle yawned. He turned his back on him before closing his eyes.  
The black-haired mercenary continued to smile. ''Perhaps I will marry Drew in my dream'  
he announced.

His sidekick sat up and frowned. ''Perhaps you will WHAT?!'' he spoke. Van Rook's smile became a scowl. ''PERHAPS I WILL MARRY DREW IN MY DREAM!'' he shouted.  
''Drew Saturday is my sister!'' Doyle announced. A lovesick expression formed on the Russian man's smooth face.

''What did my sibling see in you?'' Leonidas seemed offended as he folded his limbs again.  
''I did not expect Drew to discover my true nature!'' he muttered. ''She is also happily married!'' his ex-apprentice reminded him. He insisted on observing his scowl. *Drew Van Rook?!* he thought while shuddering.

He placed a hand over his mouth. He pictured Leonidas and his sister's children.  
He got out of bed and ran into the restroom. The Russian sat up and frowned. ''Remember to flush the toilet! I don't wish to view your pukies!'' he said.

Doyle obeyed after vomiting and returned to the furniture. He was annoyed when he saw the other man with his arms and legs on every corner. ''You are so immature!'' he informed him. ''You can rest near the toilet! You might puke on me during the night!'' the other mercenary said. He rolled to the side when he was pushed.

He found himself splitting the bed again. He and the young fellow eventually fell asleep at the same time. Drew's sibling winced when he felt Van Rook's hand hitting his face several times. He glanced at the sleeping hireling. He was about to scold him until the cover was pulled. He embraced his bare body while shivering in his briefs.

Doyle snatched the blanket so that it concealed both men. He tried to fall asleep again.  
His eyes flew open when he felt someone on top of his body. He could not say anything since the Russian's lips were pressed against his mouth. ''Dreeeewwww!'' Van Rook groaned before kissing the ''woman's'' chest and stomach repeatedly. He woke up when his partner shouted.

The older man blushed and looked very surprised. ''I'm very sorry about that, Doyle!  
My dream consisted of....'' The young mercenary stared at him with big eyes. ''Let me guess. It had something to do with my sister!'' he stated. His friend's shocked expression remained. ''Yes! How do you know?'' he inquired.

Doyle never replied and returned to the toilet. He went back to bed after vomiting again.  
''That moment never happened!'' he spoke. Leonidas nodded before going back to the world of dreams. He opened his eyes when he felt the other hireling's lips against his face.  
''KISS ME, ABBEY!'' the young man shouted as Van Rook shrieked.

THE END 


End file.
